


To Be Pitied

by OracleEther



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Slight spoilers for Post-Awakening and Postgame-Shadows of Valentia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleEther/pseuds/OracleEther
Summary: Ported over from tumblr. Originally written February 23rd, 2018 as a somewhat introspective piece when Grima was first revealed in Fire Emblem Heroes as a playable unit.





	To Be Pitied

Kiran walked forward, her booted steps echoing over the chilly tiles of Askr Castle's main hall. Torches lined around the room, the flames flickering as a soft wind brushed through from the open arch windows, serving to cast up shadows while dismissing the darkness.

Feh hooted sleepily on her shoulder. Touching her finger under the little bird's beak, Kiran gave a tired smile to her companion and resumed her walk. The air then drew in, becoming heavier and colder than before. Sucking in a breath, Kiran braced her gloved hand on the wall to keep her balance.

Concealed by a similar hood, the figure passed along the hall, choosing to stay far from the moonlight that cut through the shadows.

"Grima," Kiran whispered, forcing her voice to call out to him, her tone much like the one she would use when summoning a Hero from a new world. "Wait. I wanted to speak with you."

His voice was low when he laughed, as warm as the night air and heavy as the surrounding shadows, "You are a curious one... You willingly come to chat with me? The fell dragon?" He collectedly turned his cowled gaze to peer around the hall. "Alone?" He then scoffed. "You know full well how I detest humans."

"I thought to ask you your reasons for that," said Kiran, soothing the little owl of its shivering and chittering to grow silent.

"Humans," Grima tsked. "They have no qualms asking for divine assistance when it meets their fickle needs..." His lips stretched, pulling away to show his fanged teeth and a gleam of red shined from inside the hood's depths. "But how quick they are to shun their benefactors once they get what they desire." He raised his arms, as if addressing an invisible crowd. "They become arrogant and make the same mistakes repeatedly, incapable of learning the folly of their ways."

Kiran scowled, watching him move with his arms outstretched until he placed them back at his sides and faced her, the twin points of red still shining in the dark from below his cowl.

"They claim their actions are for the good of others," Grima moved his head in disbelief. "but that's merely a show of self-indulgence. Humans are selfish." He said firmly, continuing, "And the ugliness of mankind has turned me repulsive. It's the world that wants me to be evil. And yet," His gloved hand lifted, the branding shimmered on his palm's back as he pointed at her. "And yet you claim to need me here?"

"I do, Grima," said Kiran, her brow creasing at the dragon when nodding. "I need strong allies and where they hail or who they are are not an affordable luxury for me that I can so easily decide as to who I pick and choose to fight for Askr."

"Enough lies, worm." Grima said. "How dare you look at me with such a gaze. Do not dare pity me!"

His voice rose, causing a low tremor to pass through the castle hall. Kiran wobbled but maintained her balance as Feh hooted, terrified and the white blur made it clear that the owl had zipped into the safety of the summoner's hood. Dust came down in trickles from the settling brickwork and distant voices echoed from far away.

Kiran panted, bringing her arm away from her face that she used to shield it from the dust. Half of Grima's face had now come to be in the moonlight, his lip curled at her still. Shaking her head, she marched to him boldly, a gesture that made him balk at nearness.

"You think it is pity for you, Grima?" Kiran demanded. "My expression is a look for not you. It is pity for my race. My people." She blew out a heavy breath. "We are as ugly as you say, and have been for centuries. You have every right to believe that. You are not wrong."

The red gleam of madness in the dragon's eyes flickered and dimmed, becoming a human's shade of brown when he blinked at her. Grima said nothing. Satisfied in her earning his silence, Kiran stepped back, turning to leave the Fell Dragon to his own thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Ported over from tumblr. Originally written February 23rd, 2018 as a somewhat introspective piece when Grima was first revealed in Fire Emblem Heroes as a playable unit.


End file.
